A Cosmic Love Story
by SailorPegasi
Summary: Seiya Kou had recently arrived in Japan with his brothers and passing by a girl with two odangos and long blonde hair develops a crush on her at first sight. Upon transferring to Juuban Municipal High school he has the fortune to meet her again and eagerly pursues her thinking he's in love, meanwhile another girl watches all this a bit heartbroken and wishing he would Notice her.


Name: Hikaru Yamamoto

Age: 16

Hair Color: Silver

Hair Length: To Calves

Hair Style: Heart Shaped Odangos

Eye Color: Blue

Aliases: Sailor Cosmos

It was a hot day in Tokyo Japan and Hikaru was walking alone to Jubann municipal High school when a dark-haired girl came running like a maniac down the sidewalk bumping into her in her hurry to meet up with her friends not even apologizing in her clearly visible state of excitement.

"Guys Guys guess what?! You'll never BELIEVE who's going to be attending your school!" said Rei

"Who Rei?" asked Mako a fond smile adoring the Tall Amazonian girls features as she looked at her friend fondly amused as well as curious

"The Three Lights!!!" exclaimed Rei

Usagi blinked a bit confused completely clueless as to what they were talking about "who are the three lights?"

All the girls looked at her with varying degrees of shock and horror etched upon their features "you don't know who the three lights are?!"

She laughed a bit nervously slightly taken aback at her friends "um...no...should I?"

"They're a hugely popular boy band Usagi. " explained Mako finally taking pity on her friend seeing she was completely serious

Usagi makes a small noise of understanding now getting why they had reacted the way they did

Ami spoke up next "Speaking of I heard we have a new student besides the three lights"

"I wonder who they could be..." mused Usagi

"Well let's hurry and get to school or we'll never find out!!!" said Mina as she dragged off Usagi the other three laughing following after them quickening their pace

Hikaru overhearing the conversation blushed "The three lights... I hope I can meet Seiya..."

-Seiya-

"Remember we're here to find our princess and only for that. Nothing Else." He glared at Seiya in particular who simply gives him an unrepentant grin causing him to snort

"But where can she be on such a large planet? Surely our music would have reached her by now" Mused Taiki

"I don't know but we'll find her. We have to" said Seiya

"Why ARE we going to school again Seiya if all we're here to do is find our princess" asked Yaten in a sour voice

"it was Taiki's idea" said Seiya as he easily shifted the blame from himself to the actual culprit shrugging nonchanlantly "I just wanted to be an idol. Nothing else" explained Seiya

Taiki sighs before looking at his brothers feeling slightly annoyed at then "We need to keep up the act and act like we actually ARE from this planet"

"Ah look at the crowd" said Seiya with a grin

"This never gets old" chuckles Taiki

"Well let's get this over with" said Yaten as he got out of the out vehicle.

All the girls were screaming their names trying to reach them when Mako, Mina and Ami came running up with Usagi in tow almost managing to get to them but were shoved back by 3 other fangirls "hello my name is Kimiko Taichibana I'm one of your fans, my fan club number is 106"

"my name is Ai Cross I'm also a fan my number is 27" she said proudly

"H-hello my name is Madoka Kuran and I'm a fan as well and my number is 10" said the last girl shyly

Minako, Ami and Rei were glaring daggers at the girls who had pushed them and cost them their chance to actually meet the Three Lights

"Well hello ladies" said Yaten and Taiki.

Seiya having Spotted Usagi in the crowd momentarily became Speechless before he grinned regaining his wits as he called out to her "Oi! Odango! Nice Hair!"

She glared at him growling a bit as she replied the name Odango reminding her painfully of when her and Mamoru used to bicker "my name is Usagi Tsukino not Odango!!!" she exclaimed walking to class in a huff leaving her now speechless friends behind

Usagi being the first one to class due to the incident sees a girl with silver hair and a similar hairstyle to hers the only difference was the heart shaped Odangos "hello there you must be the other transfer student I'm Usagi Tsukino" said Usagi with a smile introducing herself

Hikaru gave her a small smile in return still feeling a bit shy "Hello I'm Hikaru Yamamoto, it's nice to meet you Usagi; and is it really that obvious" she asked

Usagi giggles a bit "No. Not at all. It's really not that obvious Hikaru"

Hikaru giggles a little feeling a bit better

"Thank you Usagi-San. That makes me feel a bit better since I'm a bit shy and have no friends..."

The blonde Smiles at her "Usagi-chan, and you can count me as a friend then Hikaru. I'll introduce you to the rest of my friends at lunch well minus Rei as she goes to a different school and we can all get together after school if you want to hang out"

Hikaru looks at her a bit shocked "Really?"

Usagi giggles and gives her a nod still smiling as she takes her seat

Soon enough school was over for the day having flown by quickly with four new transfer students and Usagi was waiting for Hikaru so she could take her to the arcade the others already having gone on ahead. While she was waiting Seiya popped up unexpectedly startling her when he spoke Usagi having been lost in thought thinking about Mamoru "Hey Odango why are you alone?"

"For the last time my name is Usagi Baka" said Usagi

He winces in mock hurt and despair "ouch Odango you don't have to call me a Baka" said Seiya

She rolls her eyes "Well you are one and for your information the only person allowed to call me Odango is my boyfriend Mamoru" said Usagi

He shrugs not really caring about the absent boyfriend "Oh what a shame you have a boyfriend, So want to go out with me to the amusement park Usagi?" said Seiya

she rolls her eyes once more "Baka I said I have a boyfriend or are you deaf as well as an idiot. Also I'm waiting on my new friend Hikaru which if you hadn't busy staring at me you would have seen her in class"

Before Seiya can say anything further Hikaru arrives a bit flushed and out of breath from rushing down to meet Usagi hoping she was still there and hadn't left deciding she didn't truly want to be her friend "Sorry to keep you waiting Usagi...I had to pick up my violin from the office." said Hikaru panting a bit

Usagi Blinks before grinning "you play the violin?! I have a friend who plays the violin as well, her name is Michiru!"

"I bet she's way better than me I don't play classical music...I play everything but that." said Hikaru with a small grimace

"Well I'm sure you ladies have somewhere to be" said Seiya a bit annoyed at having been rejected once again and ignored

Hikaru turns around with a small gasp blushing a bit as she sees him "Oh where are my manners? I'm Hikaru Yamamoto, it's nice to meet you Mr.Kou"

Usagi saw Hikaru blush and instantly knew she liked Seiya but Seiya wasn't paying any attention to the silver haired beauty, he was more into Usagi but Usagi wasn't the least bit interested in Seiya.

Seiya not really seeing her simply greets her politely immediately dismissing her before he left the girls and thought about what Usagi had said to him about having a boyfriend "Well I may have a chance still as he's not around. I'm sure I can easily win her over..."

~Elsewhere~

As Usagi and Hikaru walked to the crown arcade thy learnt that they were the same age, both loved food, Usagi disliked English, while Hikaru disliked math. "we're going to be great friends, I just know it." she grins as she sees her friends "Minna! Most of you minus Rei have already met her but for Rei-chan's sake this is Hikaru Yamamoto." said Usagi

Rei looks at her suspiciously for a bit

"H-Hello...it's nice to meet you" said Hikaru nervously

"Rei stop scaring the poor girl" scolded Mako

Rei huffs "Fine. Far be it from me to not immediately trust someone new..."she trailed off as she spotted her brooch on her uniform. "that's pretty cute" said Rei pointing to Hikaru's Brooch.

Hikaru looks at her before looking back down at her brooch a bit sad "Oh. Thank you, it's all I have left to remember my adopted parents by... They recently passed away due to a car crash so I live on my own in the mansion left by them. Its the one a few blocks down from the school" she explained

Rei's violet eyes widen a bit sympathy immediately filling them "Oh I'm so sorry I brought it up I wasn't trying to be insensitive about it..."

Hikaru smiles a bit sadly waving her off "It's fine you girls had no idea what happened it's really not your fault"

At that moment Usagi's stomach growled making all the girls laugh the subject being changed quite easily now the girls ending talking for hours and getting to know each other much better than the short time they had at lunch all of them becoming fast friends by the end of the day, it was almost like Hikaru had always been part of the group.


End file.
